primeval_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Dragons (or Dochal) are very powerful and magical creatures. There are several types of dragons. They are an ancient race. Few species that still exist can claim longer lineage. Dragons were the bane of the creator races of Primeval Realm; their line is so old, they had their own realm during the first recorded exploits of the Vounra. Today, the dragons of Primeval Realm are nearly all recluses or at the very least deceptive to their true nature, living amongst other species in polymorphed form. Subraces ; Black dragons : Black dragons are inherently evil. Many black dragons have been tempted to become dracoliches. Lesser Dragons * Drakes * Hellfire Dragons * Dire Dragons * Leviathans Biology Dragons are inherently magical beings, and in no case should dragons be considered reptiles, despite obvious similarities such as a scaled epidermis and reproduction by laying eggs. In fact, they are more akin to feline creatures than reptiles, particularly in regards to their posture and movements, as well as being inherently warm-blooded and an eye composition similar to felines, although far more complex. A good example of this is the placement of the legs: dragons also tend to place their rear foot where their front foot was previously, much like most stalking feline predators. The number of eggs a dragon lays each brood depends on its race, but is usually low, between one and ten. Thanks to their shape-shifting, dragons can also cross-breed with virtually any other creature, creating a half-dragon. The most commonly heard of are in the humanoid races, particularly with humans. Any combination is possible, however, even with devils or angels. As for their senses, which vary slightly depending on the species, dragons are superior in most ways to other creatures - like any predator, they have exceptionally acute senses, which only increase with age. Dragons have excellent depth perception and comparably good peripheral vision, able to see twice as well as a human in daylight; they have great night vision, and are able to see even when conditions have no light to offer, though not in color. Dragons can also pick up scents very well, utilizing both their sensitive nose and forked tongue, much like a snake. Their hearing is on par with human hearing, although their minds can filter what noise it hears. Dragon taste is also refined, although they do not respond well to sweet flavors, and most dragons do not discuss why. They are able to eat almost everything, but each race have a preferred diet; some prefer flesh, other prefer to eat precious metals or gems, and so forth. Of all its senses, a dragon's sense of touch is the only one to decrease with age, due mostly to the development of thick, hard scales Dragons are capable of blindsense, the sense in which eyes, ears, and other senses are used to detect invisible persons or objects. Abilities Dragons become stronger as they grow older; they also become larger, more resistant to damages and magic, have a more dangerous breath, and a great deal of other enhanced aspects. Older dragons can cast draconic magic, and oftentimes they don't need long and complex ritual involving words, gestures and components like other wizards, and they radiate a mystical fear aura around themselves. After a millennium or two, a dragon reaches his maximum development. All dragons have some innate magical abilities, but they vary from race to race. Dragons are often able to shapechange into small animals or human forms, and use this ability to secretly help, destroy or watch over humans. Dragons also have some innate powers upon the element they are linked to. For example a red dragon, who breathes fire, will have some control over other flame. Religion Dragons worship A'teoz and various other deities. The pantheon once included thousands other, now forgotten after millennia of time, countless holy wars, and the deaths of all their living worshipers. Some dragons have even taken to worshiping human deities under different aspects. A'teoz has always been venerated as a god-king by most good dragons but is only truly worshipped as a god by humanoids and dragonbloods. There are other, ancient gods of dragons, although the nature of their being is not fully understood. History It is not clear exactly how dragons came to inhabit Primeval Realm, but as soon as the race was established, they began a war with the giants that would last over a thousand years. This war concluded, according to the dragons, the giants were wiped out due to their own civil war developing between the giants and the Titans. Wyrm The term "wyrm" is used to mean "dragon", but might also refer to a dragon within specific age criteria. "Wyrm" is believed to have originated from the ancient language of the giants. The words "wyrm" and "worm" are pronounced similarly. Great care should be taken to avoid this as "worm" is the most insulting thing that one can call a dragon.